


Beauty Behind the Bone Mask

by Raignne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :P, Allura is a cool older sister, Altean Lance (Voltron), Altered story, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Assassin Lance, BAMF Lance, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Druid Lance, Everything is the same except Lance is a Druid, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Kinda good story line?, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, Multi, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Secret Mission, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro is a space dad, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), There were two kerberos missions, coran is a space uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raignne/pseuds/Raignne
Summary: Everything is the same except Allaenc (Lance) is Haggar's son? Like her adopted son but Voltron doesn't need to know that. So he's a druid but like he a hecking cool druid.Maybe it's all a trick? Who Knows.





	1. Often

_"Haggar, are you confident in your apprentice? He seems rather young for this mission." Zarkon said as he looked at the Druid who had her apprentice beside her. Holding his hands in front of him as his hood and bone mask shielded any distinguishing features about him. The 6 carved yellow eyes gave an eerie deal of emotions, the druid was rather small compared to the other Druids._

_"I believe my son can handle this ordeal, Zarkon." she said calmly as her hand held on her apprentices. The smaller stood a little straightly as he gently took off his mask and held it in front of him as his mother nodded, giving him permission to speak._

_"If I may, Emperor Zarkon, I believe I can aid you in getting the Lions to form Voltron. Send me with Commander Sendak and I will aid the Galra Empire." the boy spoke calmly as he held his mask, his coarse curly white hair, pointed ears and blue scales just under his eyes were quite distinguishing. Zarkon gave a hum before waving his hand._

_"Go ahead, Be strong for the Galra empire." Zarkon said as the boy nodded and bowed his head respectfully, before him and Haggar pulled their masks back on and disappeared from the Emperor's gaze. They teleported to the Druid quarters Haggar worked in, she removed her hood and rested her mask on the desk. He looked up at her as he pulled off his mask and held it in his hands._

_"You'll blow us all away Allaenc." Haggar said as she looked at her son, second most powerful to herself. She turned her attention to the quintessence surrounding the boy as she could see, it had always been such a deep blue, much like an unforgiving ocean. He had been raised into this at such a young age, that most of his ideas had solidified backgrounds to them. To the point where it would be nearly impossible for him to not go for the Galra empire at any moment. The boy smiled with a soft feeling of pride in his chest._

_"Are you sure, mom?" he asked as she turned to him before ushering him over to where she sat. She felt a soft look on her face evolve as she opened one of her drawers and pulled out a black face paint. Gathering some on her fingers as she rested her fingers over his eyebrows and gently pulled it down to edge when her fingers left his jaw. He felt the soft burn of the paint being permanently sink into his skin, much like her red lines on her face._

_"I'm positive. You'll do great and prove me and the empire proud." she said as she dragged two blue lines between the black ones to match her sons eyes. She didn't smile often, but she did when she saw Lance look at his mask with a sense of pride. A slight smile graced her lips as she looked at the boy. "You're gonna make me proud." she said and rubbed her thumb gently over the two blue scales on his cheek. He leaned into her hand with a soft look on their face._

_"If, and take this lightly, if they catch you, pretend to be on their side. Protect Commander Sendak at all costs." she said as Allaenc nodded at her words, he was a strong apprentice, soon to be Master at his young age. Druids were portrayed as emotionless, but they all had families and beings to protect. Haggar's permanent charge, each Druid had a charge, someone who they would always protect, it made them stronger as Druids - but a permanent charge was someone who you could never not protect, almost like a tattoo, the bond is always there; Haggar's charge was Allaenc, her son. "Make me proud son." She said and pulled him close for one last time as she heard the alarms. Allaenc hugged her back as she held the back of his head._

_She rubbed her thumb there as she felt her son relax before pulling. "If you need to signal, you know what to do."  she said as Allaenc nodded and held his mask in his hand before smiling at his mother one last time before sliding the mask over his face and pulling on the hood, waving his hand and teleporting to the hanger to get aboard one of the Battle-cruisers; AKA Sendak's ship. Allaenc walked upboard as Galra soldiers scurried past them, everyone thought Druids gave off this bad energy._

_There had always been a rumor of how the Druids spawned, they came from Di'blo's void and simply spawned from the lightening there, when he had first heard that, he thought it was hilarious. Soon, he was laughing his smeg off in Druid practice and promptly took two lashings for it, so worth it. Allaenc made his way up the stairs and teleported into Sendak's booth and held his hands in front of him. Sendak, Thace and Axus were all talking about planning, Axus jumped at the sight of the Druid._

_"Cri'o." he mumbled as the Druid looked ahead and simply stayed there. Not saying a word nor moving an inch except for hearing the plans. And it almost hurt for Allaenc not to speak. He held his hands in front of him and simply stayed until they had neared the orbit of Arus._

_"Druid, we request your assistance." Sendak said as he turned his head to the Druid who slowly turned his head towards Sendak, just slow for effect. The man almost shuttered as the Druid stepped forward and looked at the man, awaiting his orders. "We need you to slip inside the Castle of Lions and assist us in gaining control of the Castle." Sendak said as Allaenc gave a nod, he had been sleeping standing up for most of the time, he glanced at the table and saw the plain, smart. He followed Sendak out of the booth as they walked down the stairs, aboard battle cruisers were slaves, families, men, woman and children._

_After King Alfor, the Demon, lead the attack on one of the Galra planets without any sort of warning, they hadn't found a planet suitable for their kind since and everyone trusted the Alteans, no planet would inhabit the Galra empire, but the Galra Empire grew, so they accommodated to house families on their Battle Cruisers, as strange and kinda bad as it sounded, they had no where else to go. He felt a soft tug on his robe as he looked down and saw the smallest baby. He knelt down and picked up the small child. Fluffy with big ears. He hummed as the child giggled at the mask and gently pocked it with it's fingers._

_The chubby baby hands slowly gabbed the mask and gently slid it up, the baby saw his face and smile. Allaenc smiled slightly as he saw a mother frantically searching for a baby. The baby slid his mask back down as the mother looked his way and gasped. She ran over as she started begging._

_"Pleas don't hurt her." she begged as Allaenc slowly approached her and handed over her baby. He turned before silently walking away. He followed behind the commanders once more like he had never left and left the ship in an escape pod._

_They boarded before silently launching into the Arus atmosphere. The baby had been cute, almost full Galra. Too much interbreeding lead the baby to be the smallest fraction of Altean. He held his hands in front of him as he had landed, teleporting out of the ship and standing among the treeline as he saw the castle door wide open. He hummed slightly and watched as the Green and Yellow paladin talked with the people of the village that had fostered the castle._

_This would be easy to get in. Not only had he had training in Druidary arts but also the way to fight like a Galra soldier, to give people that impression. "If you would like to do your thing now, that would be recommended." Subcommander Thace said as the Druid gave a nod before disappearing. He was at the base of a castle, He ran up the side of the castle without relative struggle and jumped before gravity could take him away. He flipped kicked in a vent, jumping down into it and escaping into the ventilation system._

The Druid's eyes snapped open as he looked about him, he was in a cold vent. He let out a heavy breath. That damn green paladin blew him up AND electrocuted him, he grit his teeth as he pushed himself. He had mainly blocked the blast but that didn't stop the ache from being there. He looked around, he was slowly gaining a mental map of the ventilation system, with some difficulty of course. He walked through the vents relatively easy. 

He had only been what? Two or Three Quintents and he was already feeling the thrill of missions. Normally, a Druid would calm their emotions, but him? Nope, he was mainly excited for this mission, he loved the adrenaline that came with it. He saw a ladder, he sighed. All that happy warm feelings he had? Gone, he started climbing up the ladder as he looked above him and saw a vent. Yikes, he wanted to avoid that, he also saw another small shaft that he could fit into. He sighed as he removed his mask, able to see much better. He connected it to his black robe and under so it wouldn't mysteriously disappear. He pulled himself into the smaller vent as he watched a green foot run over the vent as watched. Green Paladin?

Allaenc pulled himself from the small hole and held the side of the ladder, gracing his foot on the ladder, looking up as he saw a red one to follow. How interesting. He pulled himself closer and watched pink? He tilted his head in confusion as he pushed the vent cover up and saw the princess, red and green paladin running towards the engine room. He tilted his head as he turned his head and saw centuries running down the hall towards the engine room. He pulled back, only to realize he was falling. His eyes widened slightly as he turned onto his shoulder and elected to have his arm hurt than his legs. He bit his bottom lip as he heard the bone crack as he clenched his eyes closed. 

He huffed out loudly as he looked around and felt a burst of cold air surround him. At least he had his robes. He pushed himself up with one arm and looked around. Allaenc stood as he looked around. He checked his arm and saw the swelling already happen on his forearm. He looked around and walked down the vent as he cradled his arm to his chest.  He ducked down before walking through a small part of the vent, seeing around before feeling his throat tighten. Druiding comes with a cost, and he wasn't about to not get a drink pouch from their kitchen. He walked to the way he figured the kitchen would be. He raised his hand and flipped up the activator around his wrist and saw the map of the castle popped up. 

He saw the kitchen and smirked slightly. "There she is." 


	2. The Vents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allaenc is face against the paladins. And something happens?

While one would assume the vents would be quiet, they really aren't. The noise was something Allaenc was used to, the same as a Galra battle cruiser if he was stationed there. The centuries were always walking around, fixing ion cannons like nothing. The sound of electricity was something he already felt himself missing. The soothing sound of electricity, it's what he had to go through to be a Druid. You have to have quintessence forced into your body, much like when Emperor Zarkon brought Honerva, or Haggar into the world as a Druid. That was the process he had to go through.

Okay he was getting off topic. Focus on the mission and getting the water. He looked around as he dropped off and down into a lower tier of the vents that were held within the ship. The ship's vents were loud with the sounds of centuries being destroyed as Allaenc crawled through the vents towards the kitchen, a cold brush of wind hit his face as he huffed, seeing his breath. He looked around and saw the bright purple lights start to dim from such a bright color, leaving Allaenc in the dark. He gave a smirk as he looked ahead. He saw the soft glow of blue that surrounded the skin of his eyes. Druids could see in the dark, well Galra-Altean beings could see in the dark. His skin wasn't anything like his mother's, his skin was a sun kissed tan, freckles on his face despite never being in the sun, since he was a baby of course.

He felt his ears twitch when he felt another burst of cold air hit his face. He smiled slightly as he felt his attention waver back to the mission. He crawled along the floor as he passed over a vent and narrowly dodged a green bayard shooting threw as he watched the paladin connected to it swing to the Century, there were only a few of them, 5. He saw an almost decline vent he could go down. He smirked

"That's better." he mumbled as he slid down feet first, he was close to the kitchen, he wasn't about to die of thirst. He crawled as he saw the skinny vent. He huddled down tried before his shoulders wouldn't go in. He sighed softly before raising his hand, teleporting to the vent which lead right into the kitchen. He huffed, he wouldn't fit there. He held up his finger in the shape of a gun and shot out the screws. His fingers were the gun, his quintessence was the ammunition and the screws were his target, he never missed a target. Only if he wanted too he would miss. 

He crawled towards it before he pulled it off the wall and slid the vent cover into the vent before he pulled himself out and flipped to the floor. He looked around before keeping his hood on. He held his arm to his chest, still weary of his wound before walking towards the cold box and opened it. Seeing a few water pouches in there. He had to be fast. He grabbed two before closing the door and pulling out a small blade with a rope tied to it. He felt himself pulled towards where his knife was and into the vent once again. He slid the cover back on before lifting those nails off the floor and sliding them back into place. He sat by the cover and started drinking his water. He drank it with greed and a need that could only justify his actions. He still had to keep himself hidden in this en-devour. 

Allaenc raised his head as he heard yelling. His head peaked in interest. He started moving towards the noise. Interested in what they were doing. He walked in a formed crouch towards the noise. He drank the remainder of the water pouch before decimating it in his hand. He saw the ladder and moved up it with on hand. His other in a slightly bad condition. Sometimes injuries were justified. He heard his communicator bee. He sighed as he sat on the edge of a vent. 

"Really Subcommander Thace?" he mumbled as Allance pulled on his bone mask and accepted the video call. He stared the commander in the eyes as Allaenc typed out his message. His ears perked at Thace talking. 

"We need you in the Command Center where the crystal is, Commander Sendak needs you assistance." Subcommander Thace reported as Allaenc sent his message. Apprentice Druids weren't supposed to speak unless commanded too. 

Allaenc looked at his message. 'I will assist you, inside the ventilation system now, will be there in 15 ticks.' With that, he ended the call as Allaenc made his way down the vent towards the command center. He heard fighting to closer he approached. He aimed his finger and shot the screws before jumping from the vent. He turned his head and bent back as he watched a green string shoot past his face. He turned his head and saw the Green Paladin. He stayed in a crouch. He tilted his head as he jumped out of the way from a red sword embedding itself in the cement by him. He turned his head and saw Sendak yelling because his arm. Pathetic. 

Allaenc looked around and saw 4 paladins on their feet. He smirked behind his mask and watched as the red on swung his sword, Allaenc jumped back and rolled under the retracting green bayard. He bent back at the staff taking a swipe for his head. He leaned and kicked the assaulter in the face. He would be so much faster without these robes but he couldn't remove them or else his size would be evident. Robes hit the body and and figure so it was hard to determine anything about the Druid. 

Allaenc spun around as he saw the Champion. His eyes widened slightly as he gave a slight growl. Don't get side tracked, keep on the mission. He needed his other arm. He moved his hand that held quintessence and held it over the broken bone before using the energy to mend the bone to the other in a correct position as he dodged. Eyes keeping track of everyone. He spotted Subcommander Thace hiding. Coward. He heard a yell and saw the green paladin jumping at him. He removed his hand, catching her leg and throwing her into the yellow, causing them to fall over. He saw the pink? paladin, green, yellow and black occupied which left him with Red. He heard running from behind him as he flipped over the sword swipe, seeing the red give a surprised look as Lance used his fingers to shot Quintessence into his shoulder, he gave a pained yell and fell over. He landed elegantly before he saw Thace. 

The champion looked up and at his bone mask before getting a panicked look. Allaenc stood as he saw Thace running. Hmmm, he turned his head to watch the Subcommander abandon the mission. He almost sighed before he turned and grabbed a glowing purple hand. Holding it firmly in place. Strong. He tilted his head as he pressed his palm to the paladins chest and shot him back against the red paladin. He saw them all slowly start to stand. He smiled slightly. What happened to Victory or Death?

 _Wanna have some fun Paladins? Let's dance then._  Allaenc though to himself as he began to let out cloned copies of himself all around the paladins before teleporting himself out and to the bay hangar. He saw the ship they had traveled on at bay in the atmosphere, laying idle by, waiting for the commander to return. He turned and saw one thing. Giant lions. The Lions of Voltron. Only 4 present, blue, red, green, and yellow. No black, he hummed and looked at them. The only one with a barrier up was blue. So there was no blue paladin.. Interesting. 

"How strange." he mumbled as he watched the green bayard miss his face by an inch. He turned and dodged the punch of the black paladin, he teleported himself to sit on of the escape pods. How interesting. He smiled slightly as he watched. The paladins looked around before he saw Princess Allura, the Circe of the Altean Kingdom, Daughter to Helios, Alfor. The two were crowned jewels to the old planet Daephus, but then Alfor lead a strike against the Galran empire with no consideration. So she was the assailant with the staff. He gave a simple hum. He wished he could take off this blasted mask and pull on the handkerchief to conceal his identity. He felt a blast hit his mask as he flew back. He heard the bone break on his mask. He fell to the floor in anguish. Good shot. He saw the yellow one holding a Gatler. He looked at the broken bones of his mask. That was specially made. He gave a growl as he closed his eyes and pulled the handkerchief over his nose, hiding the Altean markings that graced his cheeks and removed his robes. Hiding behind armor. Given to him by his brother, Lotor. 

He rolled his eyes as he pressed his fingers behind his ear and formed a helmet over his head. He turned and saw the team looking for him. He jumped and ran over the pod. Free of the robs. He rolled and punched the yellow one in the face, that was for the mask. He swiped his legs out from under him and kicked him to hit against the leg of his lion. Lance held his hands up and turned to the rest of the paladins. 

 _Let's dance paladins._ Allaenc thought to himself.  


	3. Acquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights and Blue Lion tails?

Allaenc's eyes made works of the situation. Helmet was well tinted, Lotor knew his Druidary work was important, insistent upon giving him the armor. He gave a hum as he watched the red paladin charge forward, Allaenc held up his fists and easily dodged the attack. He fought like a Galran, he dunked and kicked him in the side before spinning and bringing his elbow to the helmet, knocking it off and slightly giving him a concussion. He grabbed him by the arm and shoved the red paladin into the green. Rubber gloves. She shot her green bayard towards him and he grabbed it, seeing the shocks as he hummed. Displeased. He relayed the shock back to her and saw her drop to her knees. He looked around. Two down. He held up his arms and saw the yellow and Princess running from two fronts, towards each other. 

Allaenc waited until the last minute before launching and seeing them hit heads and fall to the floor second later. The truly posing challenge would be The Champion. He turned towards the Black Paladin and saw his hand activated purple with the Galran tech. Allaenc held up his hands and stared the champion in the eye. He was angry. Good, he gave pleased grin as he felt the adrenaline run through his body as he watched as the man charged. He would have to be smart. 

"Coward, fighting with your helmet on." The Champion explains as Allaenc rolls out of the way. Turning his face as the man punched again. Allaenc grabbed his fist and held it. 

"You are no better." Allaenc said deeply, trying to mask how his voice sounded as the Champion looked confused as the metal of his arm grunted as he tried to move it. Allaenc had a solid grip on. Allaenc spun and forced Shiro, wait, what? He hardly knew the paladins why did he know this one? He shook his heard and forced The Champion back with his legs and knocking him onto the yellow. Where was the pink. He turned and felt a staff slam against his thigh. He heard a slight crack as clicked the noise dampeners for his helmet and let out a scream. Quiznak that hurt. 

He almost collapsed as he felt a blue bayard slid from her pouch and slid equidistant from both of them. He looked at it before giving it a shot and launching off of his good foot. He felt the princess fingers slip and slid it towards him as they had a petty wrestling fight for the device. Allaenc gripped it in his hands before she gave a smirk in like 'ha you can't activate it.' And just like that, the blue bayard turned into a energy blaster. His body jolted as he famed surprise. He saw a red sword coming down on him as he dropped the bayard. He looked at the assaulter, Ke... His eyes widened in shock as he looked up and saw the surprised red paladin. He heard a loud roar from the hanger and he watched as the green Paladin shot her bayard but a large blue tail whacked it out of the way. Allaenc couldn't stand before the blue lion snatched him up in her paws and protected her by activating her particle barrier. 

"You have got to be kidding me." he heard the red paladin yell. He looked up in disbelief as he saw the lion looking down at him. He felt her roar run through his mind, sending a calming wave through him. He blinked as he felt her sent waved through him, feeling his adrenaline running down from the high he had previously had. He sighed softly as he rested against the joint in her leg. 

"He can't be the blue paladin, he tried to kill us!" The green one yelled as the Black seemed to hold his eyes on the cloaked man for a bit longer. Allaenc heard the blasts from the particle barrier outside. He closed his eyes before sighing and looked up at the lion. 

 _ **You're strange, small cub... Why do you fight these people?**_ The lion asked as Allaenc jolted slightly at the sentient being speaking to him. He looked up at her in wonder as he tried to speak back. 

 _They were my orders... Allaenc_  spoke with what felt like uncertainity, why was he telling this lion the truth. She could report him in, she could give him away. He looked out into the space visible from the hanger window. 

 _ **Why fight a people who are trying to protect the universe? It seems rather... redundant doesn't it?**_ She asked as Allaenc thought about. His thoughts wouldn't be skewed by a sentient lion who gave him more comfort than his barracks. 

 _They were my orders, and I have to follow them. I have to make the Empire Proud._ Allaenc replied as the Lion gave out a rumble as his eyes were brought away to see the Black lion freed from its place. Allaenc gave a slight wide eyed look. 

 _ **Zarkon... He is your father yes?**_ Blue asked as Allaenc gave a shocked look up to the lion. She was prying through his mind, and didn't like it one bit.  _ **You fight for a people whom show you no respect... Why? Where is the pride in that?**_ She asked as Allaenc turned his hand into a fist. 

 _They may not show us respect, but I have no other choice. We are a people whom fight for our respect._ Allaenc said as he looked at his fist. Blue gave a rumble. 

 _ **You fight for your people whom are on those Galran ships don't you? Daephus was a beautiful planet in its day, but with your parents wondering nature, they destroyed themselves and the planet with it.**_ The blue lion spoke with a peaceful tone. He looked down in a wonder. Allaence looked up at it.  _ **You do not have to fight for your empire anymore, young cub. You're so young, you need not worry about your father and your mother. Your quintessence isn't your own. Your thoughts seemed jumbled, it's not very pleasing cub.**_ Blue said as a matter of fact, forcing the thoughts of Allaenc being happy into his head. 

Okay he thought his conscious was clear, but this lion was making it seem otherwise. He sighed as the lion urged him. He let out a breath as he looked around, he slowly morphed his body to have a human appearance. One was in his mind, but he couldn't recall from where. He had to somewhat try and fit in. Soo, he looked into the mind of the yellow paladin and saw the same form. But he gave this one an animatronic leg, he took into consideration looking through the memories of this person. Lance McClain, Garrison Cargo Pilot.  _ **At least lie my cub, you will see the peace these paladins have to bring. You must fight for your people and make it seem as though you are on their side.**_ She spoke with pulled at his heart. He had to fake it right? Fake being a human under Zarkon's lead. Quiznak he had to act weak. 

He pushed himself to stand and face them. Face The Princess and The Paladins of News. He looked down as he stepped through the force field as he felt his mind fall into place and he had too. His hands screwed and took off his helmet as he heard the gasps from everyone else. 

"Lance?!" He heard the Yellow say before felt blue infuse her quintessence with thing, he dropped to his knees before falling on his side in a haze before his eyes closed. Tired. "Lance buddy!" 

_**Sleep cub and let them heal you. We will find out what they have done to you, Lance.** _

"Lance!!" 


	4. Can't Feel My Brain

_The scene was dark around him, purple tiles lay on the floor as the dull black demons swam in his vision, threatening to consume him the second his head moved up to announce he was awake. A mechanical sound announced the arrival of someone who had entered the room. He raised his head in a haze as he saw the body of his general right beside him. He gave the soft face of shock as he watched these aliens hang him in the same position he was in._

_"Please, we mean no harm!" the man pleaded as blood dripped down from the cut on his eye. His eyes widened. General Iverson. He hadn't seen him since... Since they had been abducted. "We're just hear to obtain data!" Iverson continued as his eye(s?) wandered and fell on the on him. His mouth moved but the boy couldn't hear the words as he felt a sharp pain in his thigh as he yelled._

_"Stop that! Don't hurt him!" Iverson's yelled at the alien whose knife was ripped from his thigh. His head dropping as saw the blood dripping from the fresh wound, fresh red dripping down the white of the exploration suit. Other various things were on his suit, dried blood, spit, some vomit, dirt. Very unsanitary. The boys head dangled as his eyes remained half lidded._

_Ringing. The fresh sound of loud chimes was sounding in his ears as he felt a fist come in contact with his stomach, he wheezed out as some saliva dripped from his mouth onto the floor. A sickly sound left his lips as his body lay limp against the table. He was so pale... He looked dead._

_"La-"_

Allaenc shot up as he gasped. He looked around as he saw the vacant room. He pressed his hands against his face as he blinked. He sighed into his hands and pulled them down his face. He noticed the lack of his helmet. What did he do? He stared at his hand as he tried to piece together what had happened. He stared hard at his hands as he tried to think. They called him Lance, why? He furrowed his brows as he gave a deep and frustrated sound. Who was this "Lance?" He pushed himself out of the bed and walked around the room. These Paladins left him in his suit but they removed his weapons, even the one in his boot! How did they know?! But not the staff in his leg!

He heard the door open before he could reach and grab to turn around and see someone. He viewed the character, The Champion. He walked and crossed his arm. The metal arm on his arm was very... Visible. 

"You're supposed to be in bed." His voice sounded disappointed, why? He furrowed his brows as he viewed the character. What right did he have to tell him what to do? He was merely a dog for the Galran Soldiers. "But, it's good to see you're okay Lance." Shiro responded, his eyes seemed distant as he looked Lance's way. 

_Flashes of images, seeing an all too familiar face of Iverson as he cut the restrains to his hospital like surgery table. He helped the man sit up, his eye was scarred over. He walked the man out of the room. He looked both ways as he trudged down the hallway, he hid away from the view of these robots. His eyes wandered as he peaked out and started walking again. He walked down the hallway once and towards the pod room. He felt a shot burn the back of his leg as he collapsed  onto his knee in the pod room. He turned his head and saw a century._

_"La- What's going on?!" Iverson yelled as he looked at him and pushed Iverson into the pod before the doors closed._

_"Live." His voice said as he felt a sharp sting in his leg as a yell ripped from his throat. He felt his body fall as he looked at the pod leaving. He He was dragged back, he felt his vision blur as he saw the crisp red blood trail leading to his now missing right leg._

_"Project Allaenc left his pod High Priestess." A druid said as he felt his vision spike as he looked up at this woman in robes, her eyes were glowing yellow. His head dropped from it's perked position._

_"Bring him to my chambers. We're gonna start this Project a little faster than intended." Her voice was lower, crisp as his body moved. Blood dripping from the wound of his missing leg._

Allaenc gripped his head as he stared at the floor. 

"Lance?" Shiro asked as Allaenc's eyes flicked upwards. Staring at the Champion in the eye. He clenched his fists as he let out a labored breath. Allaenc's eyes flicked up as he charged the Champion with a sharp kick. Shiro held up his real arm and yelled when Allaenc heard the bone shatter. 

He felt Blue trying to calm him down through their bonded Quintessence but Allaenc was running on illusions from the past as he watched his vision mold the Champion into Centuries. He grabbed as he pressed a feature in his sleeve and watched a staff pop out as he watched the door open to 5 Centuries standing behind a purple light. 

"አትሂዱ*!"  Allaenc yelled as he held his staff, staring at the centuries as he felt himself slightly hyperventilating. The purple aura of the room was getting to his brain as he saw one of the centuries advancing with a sword. His eyes hardened as he jumped over the sword swipe and kicked the assailant in the face. He spun and landed. As he stabbed his staff in the floor as he ran towards another advancing century. 

He grit his teeth. "ደደብ*." Allaenc stared at the century as he launched into the air and wrapped his thighs around the back of him head and throwing himself back with enough momentum and speed and twist them into another century. He flew from the body and used his staff to swing around and kick another century. He stood as 3 down centuries surrounded him. 

He was about to charge but he felt an arm wrap around his neck and a needle press into the side as his eyes widened as everything almost instantly reverted back to the original. Shiro, Hunk and Allura were on the floor. Pidge was analyzing and Coran was injecting him. He saw Keith tending to the people. 

 _"This is our best project yet. The most powerful yet..."_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> አትሂዱ! - Stay Away!  
> ደደብ. - Stupid.


	5. In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> https://raignnethings.tumblr.com/

_The pain in his leg was unbearable as he felt the witches stupid presence in his mind. He kept his eyes closed as his hands clenched into fists. He couldn't stand to watch anything. He felt a poke into his mind as his eyes snapped open as he looked down and saw metal partially attached to his leg from the witches experiments. His mind was weary, seeing blurred images of bone masks above him._

_"Priestess Haggar, the subject is awake once again. Shall we continue project Atarashī?" One of the druids asked, his vision spiked as he felt a new prod in his mind from an unknown source. He closed his eyes as he shook his head._

_"¡Mamá, lo siento! ¡No quiero olvidarlo!"  (Mama I'm sorry! I don't want to forget!) he yelled as he panicked, he didn't want to forget. His eyes looked down as he felt panic shoot through his chest, where was his leg?! What happened to it. He felt himself begin to hyperventilate, how could he forget where his leg went. "No quiero olvidarlo. No quiero olvidarlo. Por favor, no me hagas olvidar..." (I don't want to forget, I don't want to forget. Please don't make me forget...) He whispered as he stared at the ceiling._

_"Human's nerves are far more sensitive than I thought... This will truly be exciting." A gargled voice of a woman came as he closed his eyes. He felt the hot tears roll down his face as he felt the same prod in his mind._

His eyes snapped open as his forehead banged against the inside of a healing pod. He panted as he looked around. He couldn't. He cradled his head as he knelt in the cryopod. He hiccuped as he felt tears running down his face. Who was he anymore. He panted as his hands slid and gripped the pants that clung to his legs. His head hung as his hitched breathing was trying to even it out. He couldn't breath... This pod was suffocating him, he felt Blue trying to calm him down with her quintessence. He felt the weakness in his legs. He pushed himself up, his legs shook as he used the sides of the pod to hold himself up. He leaned back and slammed his metal leg against the glass. He stared at it in desperate attempt to get free. 

He heard the crack of the glass as he applied another kick. He heard the glass shatter as he stumbled out and fell onto his hands and knees. He hissed as he pushed himself up, plucking pieces of glass from his hands as he ran, he didn't quite remember the layout of the castle but he knew the vent system. He coughed into his elbow as he climbed to the side of the wall and jumped into the vents. 

_Allaenc stood in front of an innocent civilian as he held out his hand in a aggressive fashion. Haggar beside him, encouraging to steal this woman's quintessence. "PLease! You're a good man! You saved my son!" She yelled as his eyes looked and saw the small boy with just a broken arm. He grit his teeth as he felt himself mumble a language he had never heard of before._

_"No soy un buen hombre." he whispered as he furrowed his eyebrows. Unaware of what this was. He shook his head as his eyes hardened as he felt the small triangles on his cheeks glow a bright blue._

 

_"Vrepit Sa."_

Allaenc shook his head as he ran into a wall, his mind swirling with things that scared him. That wasn't him... He wasn't like that... He couldn't be this thief of quintessence or killer... he was better than that, right? He wiped his face off as he skid to a halt by this window. He stared into space as he blinked. 

_"Papa! Look at the stars." A small boy beamed as he sat in the sand of Varadero Beach. His front tooth was missing but his smile was as bright as ever. His father chuckled and sat next to him in the warm sand of the vacant beach. He laid back and stared at the moon. The small boy laughed softly and stared up into the sky._

_"Your mama loves the stars." his father said as the small boy looked to him. The smile on his face would shine in the darkness._

_"Mama loves the stars..._

Lance gripped his head as he dropped to his knees and shook his head, he mom, his dad. The stars have always been there. He closed his eyes as he felt blue try and calm him down again.

 _ **Cub, please let these people help you. Their intent is positive, not like the Galra... They intend to help you. Please let them...**_ Blue said in his mind after his body had fallen to his knees. He felt so weak... He hated it. He closed his eyes and shook his head. 

 _My orders... If I fail them then I'll die._ He whispered to her as he hung his head. His orders from Haggar.

_If, and take this lightly, if they catch you, pretend to be on their side. Protect Commander Sendak at all costs._

He had already failed Commander Sendak, which lead to his capture, cryo-sleep and his death... He couldn't handle himself being compromised. 

 _ **Cub please. We can help you. If you let me... You're safe here. Honerva and Zarkon can't touch here.**_ She spoke softly in his mind. Who was Honerva? He furrowed his brows as  he rubbed his hands against his face as his body trembled gently. Too much stress... Too little time. What could he do? This was part of his mission. He couldn't find himself to fail Priestess Haggar again... He had to complete the mission... But it also meant death from being a weakling or another one of the druids experiments. 

Too much was on his shoulders currently, he closed his eyes as he found himself in need of a rest. He couldn't find it in him to make a proper decision. He sighed shakily into his hands. He couldn't lie to blue. 

 _I want to get better... I just don't know how..._ He whispered to her as he opened his eyes and looked up at the lion. When had he gotten here? He didn't care. She lowered her head as she nuzzled her nose against his cheek gently. 

_**Trust us Cub... We'll help you Lance. We promise.** _

_Make me proud son..._


	6. Prisoner

_The swords clashed together as both parties grit their teeth with just pure ferocity. Lotor rolled back as he stared at his opponent, masked, lithe in form and had fairly good reflex. It was just him and his brother. Lotor ran against and flipped, bringing his sword down and trying to strike Allaenc on his leg, the body simply ducked out of the way and sighed softly. People didn't make sense... Not to Lotor at least._

_"You're quite the opponent Allaenc." Lotor spoke pretty fluidly as he stood his ground. Allaenc hummed and simply shook his head._

_"I learned from the best, brother." Allaenc said and looked at him. His voice was strong and calm, things were nice and flowy, not to angry or dire._

Lance opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling in the blue lions hanger. He must've fallen asleep. He blinked as he turned his head to the side and saw non other than his brother. He sighed and pushed himself up. The blue lion has surrounded him in her barrier as he stood just outside of it. 

"Allaenc~! Long time no see brother." Lotor said as Lance pushed himself to stand, Allaenc just took so long... He shook his head as he steadied his uneasy self against blue. He hummed softly. 

"Long time no see Lotor." Lance spoke with a fond tone his voice, him and his brother were very close at one point in time. Lotor chuckled and made his helmet show his face, the same old face he remembered, except his hair seemed longer.

"Haggar has told me of your mission, and sent me to retrieve you, it has been 4 years." Lotor said as Lance's eyes widened. 

 _4 years... What the hell did they do to me!? It's probably the hibernation pod when they captured me... Those dirty fu-_ The alarms sounding in his head made him look around, breaking away from his train of thought as he watched a green bayard shoot past Lotor in an instant. Lance's head snapped towards the Green Paladin as she stood in the doorway. He grit his teeth as he summoned his bayard, But couldn't activate it. He furrowed his brows as his eyes shot up to blue.

 _ **I'm sorry my cub. These people wish to help you, I won't let them attack you but you won't attack them.**_ Blue's voice was calm, an undertone of worry but nothing much. Lance grit his teeth as he watched Lotor jump out of the way from Shiro. He shook his head as he ran, banging his hand against the force field, wishing to be left out. He felt the quintessence between him and Blue try to calm him down. 

His brother... he had to help his brother... Lotor needed his help. 

 _Blue I have to help my brother! Please let me out!_ Lance cried out to her, he felt the presence in his mind begin to worry. He just couldn't leave his brother behind. He marched through the barrier as he looked at the paladins and raised his hand, catching Shiro's as he was about to go Lotor's way, he swiped his foot out and launched him towards Keith, the red paladin dodged it. 

_Victory or death..._

"ድል ወይም ሞት..." Lance whispered to himself as he raised his fists and summoned the quintessence and caught the green paladin's bayard, taking the electricity and creating a ball, launching it towards the wall, no one was near. He bend back as his eyes snapped to the princess, rolling out of the way of a staff slamming against the floor as he did a back bend and rolled to stand. He was heaving in breath as he held a strong stance, he glared at them. 

"Stay away from him!" Lance yelled as he stood in front of Lotor, watching them all heave, he wasn't necessary attacking them, he was defending his brother. He couldn't having his death on his hands. Granted, Lotor is stronger than him, so much stronger... he couldn't... "Stay away from him. He's all I have left." he whispered as his eyes looked up vengefully at the Paladins. They would stay away. The glint in Lotor's eye changed as he stared at his brother, not that Lance noticed but it was very much there.

_ Make me proud son... _

Lance's eyes focused as he felt the castle begin to tip, his footing was uneven as he watched the boxes start to slide slowly. 

"Coran what's going on?!" The princess yelled as Lotor grabbed Lance and used his jetpack to grab on to the handle bar.

"It seems as if someone has hacked the ship! I can't use the controls." Coran announced as Lotor chuckled. Lance looked up at him as he jumped over weary boxes, sliding down the floor, Blue stayed in place. Lance held onto his arm as his own hand reached to grab the handle bar but Lotor's grip faltered. 

Lance's hand gripped Lotor's wrist, the other paladins used their Jet packs to get to other sides of the room as Lance's eyes shifted to the deep space below them. His eyes widened... When had the airlock opened. He had a helmet on but when... 

"You know Lance... Weakness is a flaw in the Galran empire... You failed just like father did." Lotor sighed as his grip began to slip, the hand holding Lance's wasn't quite as strong... "Only the strong survive brother. That's what Haggar has said... You disappointed her... Victory or death." Lotor said as Lotor wrapped his elbow around the bar and slammed a piece of metal against the glass of Lance's helmet. Hearing and seeing the glass crack upon impact. 

 _I'm going to die. I'm going to die... This is what I deserve... I deserve this. I failed mother and father... the Galran empire... Everyone..._ Lance thought as he closed his eyes and felt tears running down his face. Lotor let go of his hand. the G-Force pulling Lance down instantly as his eyes open to see Lotor's words. The last one's he would ever hear.

"Vrepit Sa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ድል ወይም ሞት - Victory or death...


End file.
